feliz dia del amigo
by Maky SiemprE ContigO
Summary: FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO A TODOS LOS ESCRITORES DE FANFITION!. pasen y lean :D


La amistad es algo único, los momentos que pasamos con esas personas especiales siempre estarán en nuestros corazones. Es el regalo más maravilloso que jamás pudimos imaginar.

A pesar de las innumerables peleas y diario decirnos de todo, a lo máximo estamo días separados. Todos nosotros tenemos al menos 1 amigo, ese amigo que defendemos como si fuera hermano o hermana de nuestra propia sangre, a aquel que nos cuida como si fuéramos de cristal, que nuestra madre o padre ya considera su hij por que ya se acostumbro a que esta todos los días en nuestra casa, que también tienen sus celos como su fueran nuestra pareja.

Hay todo tipo de amigos: el tímido que no queremos que nadie lo lastime, el callado que siempre le decimos que hable pero casi nunca nos presta caso, el frio que siempre abrazamos para que sonría, el hablador con el que siempre que nos llama nuestros padres nos dicen que la factura de teléfono la tendremos que pagar nosotros, el gracioso que siempre que estamos tristes nos hace alguna bromilla que nos saca una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lloramos pero de alegría, el misterioso que siempre queremos saber un poquito más de su vida, el nuevo que ponemos al corriente para que se acostumbre a nuestras locuras, el romántico que nos trata como pareja, el celoso que no nos quiere compartir con absolutamente nadie y nos dice que somos de su propiedad y de nadie más, el vergonzoso que hasta hablar en público le da vergüenza, el cariñoso que siempre nos dice cuanto nos quiere y nos abraza a todo momento, el orgulloso que cuando peleamos siempre tenemos que pedir perdón nosotros pero luego de que nosotros lo hacemos él o ella pide perdón ,el que siempre se mete en líos y nos pide ayuda para salir de ellos , el que nos confía sus secretos sabiendo que nosotros nunca hablaremos, el que conocemos desde pequeños que no imaginamos que sería nuestra vida sin él o ella…. Esos amigos sea como sean los queremos mucho, y que pasando el tiempo esa amistad se puede convertir en amor, y por miedo a que esa amistad que cuidamos tanto se rompa nos callamos, pero si esa persona realmente nos gusta tenemos que juntar valor y decírselo, si esa persona es nuestr mejor amig no hay de que temer.

Demos gracias a esas personas que están siempre con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas, si están peleados tomen el teléfono, o escriban una carta, o mejor vayan cara a cara a pedir perdón, no importa de quien sea la "culpa", si es un amigo sabrá perdonar o pedirá perdón.

Festejemos el día del amigo con las personas que mas queremos y son como de la familia, reúnanse y juntos recuerden esos momentos, los vergonzosos para reírnos de nosotros mismos, los tristes para llorar mientras somos abrazados, y formemos mas recuerdos.

Personalmente quiero agradecer a Fanfiction, porque gracias a esta página, pude conocer gente maravillosa: Alicelove001, Haibaku Kuso Ishida takanori, alicexxshun, flowerbloom, y muchas personas mas!

Muchas Gracias por dejarme ser su amiga, por soportar todas mis locuras y cambios de humor muy seguidos XD.

FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un restaurante que ya todos conocemos podía verse mucha gente dentro de este, gente que ya paso por mucho pero aun así siguen unidos.

gracias por todo chicos.- dijo Dan alzando una copa.- para que nuestra amistad dure para siempre.-

Para que ya nunca nos separemos.- dijo Runo abrazando a Dan y este correspondió el abrazo.

Para que nuestras vidas amorosas prosperen!.-Julie de lo más contenta abrazo a Billy del cuello hasta asfixiarlo.

Para que la paz entre los Bakugans no sea corrompida.- Dijo Mira alzando la copa.

Para que dejemos de trabajar tanto.- dijo Ace.

Para que no me separe del maestro Dan.- Baron abrazo al castaño ganándose una mirada celosa de la peli celeste.

Para que el lazo de amistad que se creó entre neathia y gundalia nunca se rompa.- Fabia y Ren alzaron copas mientras se tomaban la mano.

Para que Vestal ya no tenga más días oscuros.- dijo el príncipe Hydron alzando una copa también.

Para que el príncipe risitos de oro se consiga una novia.- dijo burlón Shadow mientras empujaba a Alice para que este al lado de Hydron. Alice se sonrojo al igual que Hydron, luego de eso Shun la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo asía el.

Para que Shadow deje de ser tan idiota.- dijo Mylene golpeando al peli blanco en la cabeza.

Oh nena sé que mi idiotez te hace enamorarte de mi.- murmuro el oji rojo al oído de la peli azul. Esta se sonrojo por tal acto y volteo la mirada.

Para que nadie nos robe lo que nos pertenece.- dijo Shun cerrando los ojos sin solar a la peli naranja.

Para que los celos de Shun se controlen.- dijo sonriendo Alice.

Celos, cuales celos gehabich?.- respondió orgulloso el pelinegro.

Oh ven aquí mi ninja.-Dijo Alice mandando a volar la copa y lanzándose a Shun para llenarlo de besos.

Para que no vomite.- dijo link celoso al ver la escena.

Para que no nos separemos de la gente que queremos.- dijo Keith abrazando a su hermana.

Para que nunca olvidemos de todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos.- Gus alzo una copa.

Para que no allá más guerras entre dimensiones y los bakugan.- dijo Volt

Para que nuestras parejitas no se pongan tan acarameladas.- bromeo Jake viendo como Shun y Alice se separaban mostrando las marcas de lápiz de labios y besos en la cara del chico.

Lo único que tengo que decir chicos es que, los quiero mucho a todos, a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, vivimos muchas aventuras!.- dijo Marucho alzando una copa con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todos sonrieron entre sí, levantaron las copas y brindaron.

Feliz día del amigo chicos!.- felicito Dan

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno donde yo vivo el día del amigo se festeja el 20 de julio.

Si en otros lugares es otro día, igualmente FELIZ DIA!

_**Maky S.C**_


End file.
